Winter Days
by pandacchii
Summary: short little fluff fic of a cold winter day with Aomine x Kuroko during Middle School times.


Those days had been rather cold, the chilling winds, even getting into the most tight of spaces between sweaters and scarves. The snow piled onto the sidewalks, couples holding hands, and clinging close together, maintaining their body heat while also maintaining their intimacy.

The Generation of Miracles now faced this sudden cold weather, their first practice match in a while having finally let out. They won of course, what with Akashi's direction, their Ace, Aomine taking all of the points from the other team, while the other members added in their assistance. And who could forget Kuroko, the phantom player who no one seemed to notice, yet had to be one of their most important assets on the team- something everyone knew, and at the time, still managed to cherish their teamwork together before it all went downhill.

The team members behind Kuroko and Aomine chattered happily, Kise shouting praises at all of the other members for their good work, Akashi and Murasakibara listening patiently, while Midorima rolled his eyes at Kise's enthusiasm.

Aomine and Kuroko both chuckled silently to themselves, amused by the other's reactions towards Kise, as well as Kise's total obliviousness to the situation.

He looked over at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes, giving him a smile and rubbing his hair in praise.

"You did really well today, Tetsu," he commented, looking at Kuroko with a touch of pride.

The corners of Kuroko's lips lifted in that of a happy smile.

"Thank you, Aomine-Kun. I am happy to have helped you all in today's match."

"Nn. I know you'll be able to get even better, Tetsu! We're definitely going to keep winningand be one of the best teams. I can definitely see it!" Aomine told him happily, now draping his arm over Aomine's shoulder.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, smiling peacefully at his happy light, glad that he could help in any way possible to assist the team. After all, he hadn't been on the team long. Though now, he was really glad that he had found Aomine, and couldn't imagine what he would have been like without him. He would have quit Basketball without him, most definitely. He would never even understand the joy of having a team, or close friends like he does now.

A slight breeze came in suddenly, chilling Kuroko to the bone as it crept in through his scarf. Unknowingly he sided over more to underneath Aomine's arms, cuddling in the warmth Aomine gave off, and suppressing a slight shudder.

Aomine looked down at Kuroko worriedly, bringing his arm closer to him, wrapping Kuroko even more tightly up to him.

"Are you okay, Tetsu? Are you cold?" he asked, concern bright in his eyes.

"N-no, I'm not. B-but thank you A-Aomine-kun," Kuroko stuttered, the cold making his teeth chattered. Darn him and his weakness to the cold…

Aomine frowned and took off his jacket with his other arm, and covered it over Kuroko's shoulders, and brought him even tighter to his side.

"Is that better, Tetsu?" he asked, making sure he was all bundled up in his winter jacket.

"That wasn't necessary, Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied quietly, looking away from him, too embarrassed to say thank you. But in all honesty, he was of course, gracious that Aomine was so kind in so many ways. And glad that he could be this close with each other, and happy they were this close without it being awkward or embarrassing between them really.

"Hmm… Well I can't have you catching a cold. You're an important part of our team now, you know…" He said, kindness and concern welling deep into his voice. "Ah! Look! There's a nikuman joint over there! That will warm us up real quick, I'm sure of it."

Aomine looked over his shoulder behind him to see that the others were still preoccupied with their conversations. He smiled devilishly and leaned close to Kuroko, whispering in his ear as not to let the others hear.

"How about we use that Misdirection skill of yours to go get us over to that Nikuman place, Tetsu? It'll be a great place to eat and warm up and get away from these crazy people."

Kuroko gave a light chuckle, leaning closer into Aomine.

"Alright, Aomine-kun. That sounds good. We'll do it on the count of 3-2-1."


End file.
